Not Applicable.
This invention relates to folding table structures, and in particular, to a leg structure which operates to move wheels into an operative position in the folded position of the legs, enabling the table to be moved easily.
Folding tables are well known in the art. They commonly are used in homes, offices, training rooms, cafeterias, etc. when extra table space is needed. When not needed, the tables are folded up and stored in some convenient manner.
The prior art reveals a number of structures which are designed to enable a working surface, for example, a table, to be moved from its working position to its stored condition. In general, these structures tend to be complicated, and are designed to be associated with the ground engaging end of the leg structure. The prior art references of which we are aware include U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,073, issued Mar. 26, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,325, issued Jan. 21, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,720, issued Jan. 26, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,333, issued Jun. 12, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,451, issued Apr. 1, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,542, issued Oct. 25, 1988 . While each of these prior art references work for their intended purposes, as indicated above, they have approached the mobility problem for folding tables by assuming that the wheels associated with the folding table should be associated with the ground engaging end of the leg structure. We have devised a simple folding table leg structure which mounts the wheels along the underside of an associated tabletop, interconnecting the wheels with the underside in a manner that moves the wheels relatively outwardly from the underside of the table as the leg structure is moved to its folded position. Thereafter, either end of the tabletop can be lifted and wheeled in a manner similar to the operation of wheelbarrow, for example, to a second location. In the stored position of the wheels (i.e., the operative position of the table), the wheels are hidden from normal view. Even if seen, however, the wheels appear to be a part of the leg structure so that they are aesthetically pleasing and yet extremely functional in operational use.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a folding leg structure which provides wheels for movement of an associated table top.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost folding table structure which includes a wheel structure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wheel structure for a tabletop which incorporates the wheels in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing in function and use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fold up table which includes adjustable leg structure.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description of the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with this invention, generally stated, a table has at least one leg structure operatively associated with the underside of the table. The leg structure, in turn includes at least one wheel associated with the leg structure. In the preferred embodiment, a pair of wheels is associated with each leg structure. The leg structure includes the wheels themselves, and a link between the leg structure and the underside of the table, permitting the legs to be moved between a first working or table supporting position and a second folded position. Movement of the legs towards the second position operates to move the wheels from a first position near the underside of the table to a position relatively further from the underside. In the preferred embodiment, the legs also are adjustable to provide various table heights.